


The simple things

by Qem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a little thing, it never occured to him to think about it before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The simple things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmmdraco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/gifts).
  * Inspired by [It's not always about the basketball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600223) by [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem). 



> Same universe as, It's not always about the basketball, but can be taken completely separate. <3

Kuroko when he thinks about it; finds that he can’t actually recall having ever gone to the movies, just for the sake of going to the movies with friends.

It’s not something that bothers him usually – it can be fun getting burgers, and training is always important… He doesn’t think of himself as never having any friends, and he’s done plenty of other things, such as going to the beach and the arcade. The generation of miracles fell apart in his third year, but the second year was amazing, where their quirks felt endearing rather than maddening.

Still he can’t help but be surprised, that he is surprised by Kagami-kun inviting him to go to the movies. But he can’t help but also feel a little optimistic about it as well. But with a little bit of thought, he finds that the answer is quite easy to give.

He says yes.


End file.
